3-Hydroxypropanoxy terminated polymers have the problem of being prone to thermal degradation processes that result in acrolein emissions. Acrolein is an irritant chemical, for which workplace levels are strictly regulated, i.e. to limit its content in the air to be less than 0.1 ppm [AEL].